Cat Warrior
by ShamrockandRoll
Summary: this mystery stars Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy as detectives that Chief Thunderhooves hires to solve the case, despite it being inspired by a very dark and serious episode of Longmire, this story is very light and comedic.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hasbro and the Hub owns which is everything here

The train to Appleloosa stopped at the rustic station and the three hired detectives; Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy exited the car. They looked around for their acquaintance, Chief Thunderhooves who hired the three to help the buffalo discover what was happening to their young buffalo children who were vanishing into the night for the last few weeks. Other rather chilling stories involved the beds of the children turning ice cold even when next to the campfire, and illustrations of a grapevine, a plant that the buffalo associated with insanity and death.

"I hope Little Strongheart's not one of the kidnapped." Pinkie Pie said to her friends.

"If she was, I normally don't want to break my hooves or dirty my mane but I am going to tear through the kidnapper like spit through cotton candy." Rarity snorted. "Children should always be safe."

"I...agree." Fluttershy replied. Chief Thunderhooves approached the three ponies. A look of worry on his face. "Greetings... Chief Thunderhooves."

"Greetings Ms Fluttershy, Ms Rarity, Ms Pie. I am glad you are here to help my tribe find their lost calves as it is starting to worry me.

"May I ask why you only hired us out of the six ponies? I mean obviously Applejack..." Rarity's question was cut off by Thunderhooves.

"Applejack is in league with the ponies. You know the saying most ponies say about us buffaloes: "Kill the buffalo, save the ungulate"." Thunderhooves huffed as he expectorated after speaking in disgust with the ponies of Appleloosa, which included Applejack's cousin, Rarity cringed at the bad manners of the Chief. "Twilight Sparkle's too skeptical on things and could do more researching than actual problem solving and well Rainbow Dash has no experience in criminology ever. While you Rarity can draw sketches of suspects, Fluttershy can convince the calves to tell them what they saw and so fourth and well Pinkie Pie is a professional." Rarity and Fluttershy looked at Pinkie Pie, who smiled and pulled out a business card:___Pinkamena Diane Pie, Private Investigator She puts the Pi in P.I. If I was a bad P.I., I wouldn't be sittin' here, givin' you a business card now would I?" _

_"Catchy, isn't it?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped up and down. _

"I...guess." Fluttershy replied.

"Yes well anyway off to the reservation." Chief Thunderhooves said as the four walked towards a carriage that was drawn by two ponies and got into it.

"So my dear Chief, where were YOU during the kidnappings?" Pinkie Pie asked as she smoked her bubble pipe vigorously. "Sorry Thunderhooves, but I have to ask everybody. You're our only suspect so far. This is definitely going to be an eighteen pipe problem. Granted I have my friends so it could just be six."

"I was sleeping and I don't know when the kidnappings, all I know is that it was at night."

"Well if you didn't do it, than why do you know THAT?"

"Pinkie, obviously because if someone kidnapped someone in broad daylight Chief Thunderhooves would've seen them." Rarity answered.

"Well I'll just keep asking him then. Fluttershy, deploy the portable interrogation room and make it unbearably cold." Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Umm... We... don't have... a portable... interrogation room." Fluttershy answered.

"Look Pinkie I hired you because you were the best at what you did and..." Thunderhooves began.

"And what I do is very ugly, ever saw an eclair bleed? Or a mother doughnut cry after losing one of its holes?" Pinkie snapped. "Mystery solving is serious business."

"I just want you to know that why would I kidnap buffalo in my own tribe?"

"Indeed." Fluttershy whispered as she looked out at the lovely landscape. The red sands and mountain ranges were beautiful despite the heat Fluttershy adored the wildlife she saw, from vultures to lizards. There was even a jackrabbit that made Fluttershy think of Angel

"OK then Mr. Big Thunderhooves, we must talk in the cone of silence! Cone of Silence activate!" Pinkie Pie demanded as she placed a huge sugar ice cream cone over both her and the chief.

"Rider go faster, my mane is getting crimped." Rarity demanded. "I have deliveries for the buffalo this afternoon to fulfill, brand new Rarity brand blankets."

"Oh Rarity, I didn't know you made just blankets." Fluttershy said surprised at this statement. "That is so cool and inspiring as I myself am rather good at sewing."

"Of course I do I try to cater to all, granted buffalo are too big to fit into my svelte and silky designs so I just make blankets for them." Rarity pointed out. "I will even give you some lessons on them if you want Fluttershy."

"I'll definitely consider it." Fluttershy smiled.

"We are here." The coachman said as he broke to a halt. "Everybody out." Rarity and Fluttershy left the carriage, however Pinkie Pie and Chief Thunderhooves were still under the cone of silence until Fluttershy and Rarity devoured said cone of sugar and flour to get the two out of the carriage. The four headed to the reservation and Little Strongheart greeted all four of them.

"Hello again ponies, my good smiling friends." Little Strongheart said to her pony friends. "I hope you are well and can get to the bottom of this mystery. My friend Dancing Drum was kidnapped just yesterday I saw the culprit just for a moment but I think Rarity can help me draw it."

"Great, Rarity you deal with Little Strongheart, Fluttershy you deal with any other witnesses to this kidnapping. I will discuss any other suspects with Chief Thunderhooves." Pinkie Pie said as she walked with Chief Thunderhooves. "Now tell me any ideas who could be the perv." Pinkie Pie asked him.

"I think you mean Perp. And I honestly think its Braeburn, which is why I didn't ask for Applejack despite her knowledge of Appleloosa. Granted there is also that dastardly Wigwam Wig who is trying to take the tribe over." Pinkie Pie puffed on her bubble pipe.

"Fascinating."

"Pinkie, we have a clue!" Rarity yelled.


End file.
